


Pleasure & Devotion

by redghostcity



Category: Heaven Official's Blessings, Hob - Fandom, Mxtx - Fandom, tgcf, tian guan ci fu
Genre: Hormones, Human Huā Chéng, M/M, teen! Hua Cheng, u know the one where dianxia moaned, what happened after the incident at the cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redghostcity/pseuds/redghostcity
Summary: Hua Cheng experiences the pleasures of the flesh for the first time.Alternative title: Hua Cheng's sexual awakening
Relationships: Huā Chéng/Xiè Lián
Comments: 12
Kudos: 191
Collections: Hua Cheng Week 2019





	Pleasure & Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something that is smut or nsfw so... yes, it's probably not that good.   
> Also, english is not my first language so beware of grammar mistakes.
> 
> Spoiler Alert: Hua Cheng (still human) before Xian Le's doom (can't remember the chapter, will edit later).

Hua Cheng went back to the temple he was living in. He was walking quickly but it wasn’t because the clouds covered the sky entirely and threatened to let water fall at anytime. He was in a hurry because his mind was torturing him by repeating the scene that went through his eye a few hours ago.

The high pitched moans. The body who resembled the one of his god.  _ Dianxia _ .

Hua Cheng was a teenager and he was suffering.

He finally entered the temple, closed the doors and illuminated the room by lighting candles and incense. He looked up to the face of the statue of the Flower Martial God and couldn’t do anything but to remember everything again. 

His lower clothing suddenly started to bother him.

_ This can’t be happening. I’m the worst _ . His thoughts tried to bring him back to rationality. But his body was reacting and there wasn’t nothing that could stop the force of hormones.

Hua Cheng made his hand slip past his robes and stroked himself, letting out a guttural sound. Before he could realize it, he became addicted to the numbing pleasure. His knees went down and he ended on the floor, lost in the new feeling. 

_ This is wrong. Someone as lowly as me can’t think about dianxia in this way.  _

But then the soft moaning that echoed before on that cave ringed into his ears, the memory making his body feel hotter. He was crumbling bit by bit with every stroke.

He desired to worship dianxia in ways that he would have never thought he would want to. He needed to kiss his strong body, caress his soft skin, bite his red lips, hear those small sweet sounds and…

And pleasure the god the way he deserved. Because Hua Cheng’s entire existence was meant for that.

His waist started to roll like he was thrusting deep into dianxia’s body. His head hung low, strands of hair blocking his sight and sticking to his sweaty face and neck.

_ How am I doing this to him?  _

He remembered where he was and looked up to the statue with guilt, only for his mind to bring one more dirty thought because of the sight that displayed in front of his eye. __

Dianxia’s statue was tall and looked like his eyes were looking down at his follower.

_ What if… what if dianxia asks me to serve him… with my mouth? I don’t know how to do that… _

He stood more properly on his knees, his back straight. The hand stopped the motion and left his length unattended. His other hand went close to his lips and he started to suck his own fingers experimentally. If his god wanted to use him, he should practice for that.  _ Not that it will ever happen, since I’m ugly and nothing more than a piece of living trash who can’t even protect his saviour when he needs it. _

Soon enough, saliva was dripping on the floor, falling from his mouth and fingers. The dirty sounds Hua Cheng was making made him even more aroused and his imagination ran wild. He hoped to someday be commanded by dianxia to serve him on his knees. And he would willingly comply to his god’s orders. When this idea went across his mind, he couldn’t stop himself from letting out a muffled “ _ dianxia”. _

He wanted to fulfill his god’s desires, to be a good follower. And if dianxia wanted more, he would let it have it. 

His now sticky and moist fingers left his mouth. Hua Cheng undressed himself, exposing his fully naked body as an offering. Slowly, he caressed that spot between his parted cheeks and tried to introduce one of his wet and slender fingers. He refrained to touch his shaft with his other hand and concentrated on the weird sensation. It hurted. He didn’t knew how to do it. Still, his finger wasn’t as rough as it should be thanks to the sucking so it only took a few minutes for him to get accustomed. 

He introduced one more finger while making circles, his hole slowly expanding. As a response, he shivered and started to feel better than before. His length also responded to the stimulation and started to itch, blood rushing and veins popping. His legs were already tired, but he forced himself to stand still and inserted the third digit. Then, he fucked himself steadily at first but fastly started to build a quicker pace, moving his own hips against his hand. 

If the sounds from before were dirty, the ones Hua Cheng’s ears were listening to now could be labeled as perverted. 

Suddenly, the tip of his fingers hit his sweet spot and his breath stopped. He almost fainted. The sensation of sheer and raw pleasure invaded every inch of his teenager body. 

“D-dianxi-ah!” 

His imagination pictured nothing else than the god he reverenced fucking him senseless. In his mind, he sought to be filled by his dianxia. He wanted every inch of his body to be ravaged by the martial god.

The urge to touch himself was almost unbearable but he endured it.

_ The only thing that matters is dianxia. This lowly one shall not follow his own needs. His only purpose is nothing less but to be used for the god’s pleasure. _

With that thought in mind, his hand moved down his body, fingers sinking deeper into the flesh, leaving a whimpering and moaning mess out of Hua Cheng’s everytime they hit in the right way. His heart beat faster, hips moving on an insane pace. His vision went blurry, but the pleasure wasn’t enough. 

_ Forgive me dianxia, this one is nothing but a bad follower.  _

The hand that supported his shaking legs and prevented him to fall went down to his shaft and started to stroke it. Hua Cheng hummed happily while adjusting the pace. He shut his eyes - the one covered and the one that wasn’t -, unable to look at the statue. And thus, he lost himself into the pleasure and even stopped hearing his own high moans and chants that included the word  _ dianxia _ .

He was so  _ close _ . He realized that if his god wanted to have even the power to command when Hua Cheng was able to seek his own pleasure, his divine word would be absolute. Because his flesh, his blood, his soul, his  _ everything _ belonged to dianxia.

Thinking about his beloved god controlling and using his body, the joy of being able to serve dianxia in a way that pleased the deity was the turning point. His movements became more erratic, his body tensed and his back arched. 

The orgasm was intense and Hua Cheng couldn’t help but to forget his own name while falling into the abyss of pleasure. He came, trembling and sobbing while chanting prayers that consisted in repeating  _ dianxia _ endlessly, as if that were the only thing left in his blank mind. He collapsed into the temple’s ground and stood there for a while, trying to catch his breath.

It had only been a teenager’s fantasy, but Hua Cheng felt that his sexual awakening was related to his beloved dianxia and was glad to be able to give even his dirtiest thoughts to him.


End file.
